heck of a time
by bretnorris0
Summary: natsu dragneel. has MRD and has to rest in a different time she goes to the rosario vampire time line lets just say she wont have much time to rest when she sees someone with low hope and a high level of violence...witch is something no one has to suffer mess of crossover but mostly fairy tail and rosario fem natsu fem natsu x mizore ( depression self harm warning)
1. Chapter 1

this is a big crossover with rwby rosire x wampre dbz and fairy tail.

but mostly roisr x vampre and fairy tail i do not own any thing

.

..

... " WHYYYY' natsu asks moans as she is on a bus. she had a black and red gi with the turtle hermit. she had red and black boots and black wrist bands. her face was a little green cause she was on the bus. she was using her dragon scarf as a pillow to relax her for head and long pink kind of messy hair to finish off . the bus was heading to a school by monsters . for monsters and is ran by monsters. of cores she went to this time line just for the hell of it. and it was a pain in the ass to get in rolled but did it !

the bus took a stop and a man with brown hair and the yuki out fit on. this made natsu realized some thing

' shit i forgot my out fit.'

she passed out and went to sleep.

time break

as the bus made a stop natsu woke up right away. the boy didnt really get a chance to get up as natsu blasted out the bus kissing the ground

"YES THANK YOU MAVIS OHHH GROUND I LOVE YOU" the bus driver looked at her and giggled. natsu heard the bus driver tell the boy something but she didnt care what he said. as the boy left the bus natsu put her scarf back on her neck.

" hello" the boy said as he waved to natsu. natsu looked at him. he was a handsome guy but natsu didnt roll that way. but he did seem friendly enough.

" hello im natsu." she went for a hand shanke and he shook her hand "hello im tsukune" he said with a smile .

as the two walk in the forest not know where to go to " so tell me about your self" natsu asked tsukune. he was about to say something but natsu smelled someone right behind them and jumped out the say. say natsu landed to see tsuknue and a girl with long pink hair and emeral green eyes. natsu could see tsukune was bleeding.

" ahhh dam that hurt" he said rubbing his head where he was bleeding. the girl with pink hair freaked out "oh no im sorry i hope your ok!" she freaked out a ran to tsukune. natsu got distraced because of a sweet sent so she fallowed it.

tree tree..more tree. graves and cold air. that is all natsu could see and feel. she does know ghost are real...but still

thats all natsu has found so far...what she could feel so was looking for a kenkaishi named madarow.

"ugh where the hell is that mutt. im lost" . she mutter as she rubbs the beck of her head.

"rgagsgtgt **leave** fsgftrte _drago_ nggsdfewtipas" a very faint whisper natsu head. she looks around...

*SLAP* natsu slapped and she felt her hand making contact..slowly appered was madarao Madarao's fur is snow white; his eyes are pale green with a slightly dark green color for the pupil. Two thin black circles surround his pupil. He displayed noticeable features, such as the black outline around his mouth, which contain his jagged, sharp teeth. In addition, on his tail he has three gray circles surrounded by a dot. He wears a purple "collar" that is designed to seal away his true form. Pink clouds follow him to indicate that he is undead. Normally, his body is much like a snake; a head, body, and no legs, but at certain times, two front legs appear, which he uses to "run" in the was his ghost form. of cores he can transform into his normal form witch he just turns into a normal wolf.

"ouccch what the hell was that for?!" he asked in a very angery tone. he saw natsu was mad at him.

"you left me in a timeline we know that was a big part of the human dragon war. who know what kind of ghost are mad at the lost of the battle of rox?" she said very mad back. madarow sighed

" well here some stuff that the gild made for us" with a poof of pink smoke apperd some capsuals. natsu looked at the little things .she took a whif

"is there food in hear?" natsu asked drooling a bit form the goodness that was inside the capsual. madarao smiled

"well daisy helped with this she cooked it just the others provided it. there 67 bowls of ramen, 55 hot dogs, 134 bowls of rice, 78 tacos, 144 egg rolls,69 plates of roast chicken, 21 whole pigs,55 bowls of cereal 99 slices of toast 77 ice cream bars,67 burgers with fires,99 plates of pasta 87 stakes,67 apples,55 tomato ,103 bowls of stuffing and graves 156 bowls of mash potato with gravy, 55 whole chicken,68 burrito, 99 bowls of cookies,24 whole chickens, 78 bowls of peanuts, ,67 plates of crab,67 plates of scramble eggs,99 12 packs of root beer,89 gallons of milk,103 gallon of water,69 gallons of o.j,55 gallons of apple juice,54 gallons of dr . pomper."

as the wolf made the list out to natsu she was drolling to the idea of all that food...and mommy cooked it! she was happy to hear realized some thing..

"THATS IT!" she said sweeting. she has eaten that much in one meal as a dam KID!

"yep and your gonna get more food every week". he said relaxed

"EVERY WEEK! IM GONNA DIE OF HUNGER!". natsu freaked out madarow looked at her funny

'for the love of Igneel and all that is holy please let me be able to sleep with out Natsu's tummy grumbling' he thought

"oh ya Natsu im gonna be your service dog" natsu was shocked by this.

"wait why the hell do i need a service dog ?" natsu asked. madarow sighed and flew around natsu .

"natsu your being effected by M. MAGIC REPLENISH DEFICIENCY. you know you have to take meds...if you don't .. " madarow couldn't finished the sighed in in disappointment

"fine at least expand how this will effect my magic." she said annoyed. madarow looked at her

"you can still ascend ( will be explained later) go ultra ( that as well) and use others spells and still go atlas ( wil be explained later too) BUT lets say in the pasts you could use fire dragon roar 50 times in a 10 minutes but now if you even tried to roar that many times with out eating fire or letting your self rest you will pass out. and it will take longer for your body to fix your magic levels too. so it also means more you fight longer you have to stay on meds." he said

"dam it" she said quietly.

"your homeroom teachers has your pills honey" he said as he flew away showing natsu the way to class.

time break

"TSUKUNE!"natsu when she was about to open the door heard that girl from early yelled. 'well is hear that she and tsukune are friends'

natsu open and the class went quite..

she felt that was gonna be one hell of a class


	2. Chapter 2

as Natsu Walked inside the class she could smell all kinds of scents she looked at her homeroom teacher. she looked at her.

"Ah you must be Natsu Dragneel." the cat lady said. her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed. Her hair is sandy blond and apparently shines in the sun.

"sorry I am late. I had lost my way here as well as my service dog" Natsu said with a smile on her wasnt smiling cause of meeting new people. not cause of the chance to learn more about the dragon human war. no. she could sense power levels . her eyes was a bit tear full and hope walked into the room right beind natsu in his wolf form. as well as a vest that say " service dog. please ask to pet"

'eeee soooo many strong people !" natsu thought out loud. this caused every one to have a bead of sweat down there head.

" " the teacher forced a laugh. "OH!' the teacher digged into her desk. when she found what she was looking for

"before I forget here" she tossed a bottle of pills and natsu caught it in mid looked at the pills and sighed.

*cough cough* natsu started coughing. it was getting worse till

*SPLASH*... a puddle of blood spewed out of natsu mouth. this cause everyone in the room to laugh or feel bad. madarow barked at her. this was him letting her know to take 3 pills. she open the cap and took 3 pills out and put it into her mouth. she saw the blood that was on her forearm and floor and was about to clean it up but she saw the teacher was already on it.

"you poor thing. i know you dont want anyone to pity about your condition. but know that you dont have to worry about refills on your meds because im paying for it" she said with a smile. Natsu was shocked by this. she bowed.

"thank you" she said heading to her seat in the very back.

time break

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" natsu watch the whole fight with moka. it was ..interesting to say the least

"so hes human" natsu said to madarow who was in his ghost form. he looked was flying around in circles

"sounds like it honey. but can we head back now im bored at hell" he looked at him

"ya sure" she said looking at the pair leaving.

'a human in a all monster school. this can not be good.' she said walking away.

as natsu and madarow was walking back to the girls dorm natsu could feel a power level in a was large. and she heard someone talking to her in her mind

{ natsu} the voice was deep. and relaxed. she knew that voice.

{hey piccolo whats up man!} she was glad to hear form her firend. it was a ruff start but ever sense what happen with mard geer. the two had a bone . it was impossable to describe to someone. mard geer. the masters of the sin apps so many battles they have been in. so many battles they watched each others back.

{ natsu i need you to do something for me} he said. this shocked natsu in a way. he was not a man of asking for help unless he really needed it.

{sure thing Piccolo !} she said excited

{becarefull.} he said. this shocked natsu

{oh dont worry. careful is my middle name} natsu said this full of pirde. she wasnt watching where she was going and tripped and hit the floor. madarow looked at her and laughed a bit

{ya suuuurrree} he said.

time skip

Natsu was walking on the way to the door and looked thoguht her goldy eye

"HEY ! WHEN DO I GET A CHANCE TO EXPLANE WEE!?" a bat apperd and madarow sighed

"sure go a head he said walking beside natsu

"SWEET! ANYWAYS SEE DRAGON,GOD,DEVIL SLAYERS HAVE GOD ENERGY IN THEM SENSE THAT THE 3 LEGENDARY BEAST OF CREATION! WEE ! THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED BY THE WRITER LATER BUT! ANY ONE EVEN WITH A SMALL BIT OF GOD ENGERY CAN SEE THING SUCH AS PEOPLE LVE OR LEVEL OF VIOLNCET! THE MORE LOVE YOU HAVE MORE YOU WILL WANT TO HURT PEOPLE OR BE OK WITH HURTING THEM SO WE WILL JSUT SAY LV TO KEEP IT SHORT WEE. NOW THERE HOPE. OR A PERSONS HP. THAT DETERMENS MAY FACTORS BUT IF YOU HAVE A LOW HOPE THE MORE YOU HATE YOUR SELF OR IS EALY DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR SELF WEE. BUT WITH A LOW LV YOU WILL BE FINE SO A LV LEVEL OF 1-3 YOU ARE JUST MORE LIKE TO BE MAD AT YOUR SELF FOR MESSING UP. LOVE 4-7 YOUR GONNA WANT TO HURT PEOPLE BUT WHEN YOUR GET TO LV LEVEL 8+ THAT WHERE PEOPLE WILL HURT THEM SELFS AND HAVE DEPRESSION NOW REMBER FOLKS THAT A LESSION ON PEOPE WITH A LOW HP ! ITS DIFFERNT WITH A HIGH HP WEE!"

" hey that guy did a good job explaning it" natsu said looking inside the rooms

"THANKS WEE!" the bat flew away.

as natsu looking around she can see the person hp and lv thorugh the wall. it appers like a mist. and beyound that mist is the persons stats.

' hmm 5 lv and a hp of 20 she must enjoying to fight..' natsu keeps looking around heading down her hall way. room 232 as she looks around

'hp 15 lv 3 hp!' this left natsu shocked and worried. madarow could see it on her face. he looked at her and sighed

"jeez honey if i didnt know any better you might have seen a ghost." he said trying to maker her laugh..

"ummm natsu whats up?" he said

"that girls love..her hp." she said...shaking "its ...a hp of 1" she said

"oh wow. she going to be evilll-" he got cut off trying to be dramatic "and a lv of 18 madarow."

madarow looked at her. with a slight smile

'even when she need help herself she still worries about others. igneel you raised on hell a child. my old friend.'

"well i suggest we invite her to dinner" he said going invisible. natsu was wondering were he went as he re-apeerd right to natsu

"shes a snow woman and so if we the saldes tonight for dinner im sure she can eat that too.". he said with a smile.

natsu calmed down a bit. she was of with just that ...till she leaves she till has to ration her food for the natsu and madarow open the door to there room. natsu made sure she set up the table, made sure her hair wasn't that messy and put her GI on. she left the door room to and went to the door next door she was nerves. this is the first time she had done anything like this but she had to. this girl with just a little push could end herself. natsu could not let this happend.

"madarow get dinner read. we are inviting this girl over now." natsu said the mutt flew over into the over room and got a salde ready for the giri and natsu.

"ugh. her and her kind heartness i just want sleep :/ " madarow said in a salty tone.

madarow left the room and went to natsu into his wolf form.

"ready?" natsu asked in a whisper . the dog nodded. natsu knocked on the door waiting for a respons, as the door handle turns they where greated by a girl that has light purple hair which was long, She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt. she was well has a lolipop in her mouth too.

"hello im Natsu" natsu said with a smile. the other chick. did not seem imprssed. she did not say anything back to natsu.

" well im your new naboir and i was wondering if you would like to stop by tonight for dinner" natsu said the girl looked at her with the same face.

'oh god she doesnt like me what to do what to do?!' natsu was yelling inside her mind. natsu for some odd resone . she felt her body temp go down. she felt a cold sweat go down her was the girls face changed to ..criousty. but in the girls pov its much worse. natsu's face was pale and her body was cover in sweat.

"BARK" madarow barked at natsu. natsu looked at him trying to rember why he did. oh ya. she almost forgot natsu took the bottle that was inside the pouch of her red GI belt and open it. she took out 3 pills and swallowed it.

"look if you want to have dinner come to the room right next door in about 5 mintues" natsu said walking to the room very slowly. the snow woman didnt know what to think.

2 mintues later

as madarow was putting down magic traps,spell ect around the house. one spell made sure that anything natsu or him break in the house. it will be fixed. he put this down natsu and him love to fight each others so now they have pleanty of room to fight was at a little table with a bout 54 saldes and 2 for the snow woman if shes shows. at the moment natsu feels a lot better.

*knock knock*

"ITS HER" natsu ran to the door and opened it. it was the girl alirght.

" come in " natsu said opening the door. the girl walked in not impressed still .

"please sit" natsu said

'wait a sec. is she ..nerves' natsu realized a large change in her scent.

as the girl sits down madarow had a glass of ice tea ready for the both of them. madarow at the moment was flying around in his ghost form this caused her imprssion to change a bit

"umm why is your wolf a ghost now/?"

madarow looked at her with a smile

"well at least someone sees im not a dog but a wolf" he said with a prideful smile. natsu looked at him

"madarow can you please lay down till dinner done? i know your sleepy so" natsu said with a slight smile madarow looked at her with wide. tear ful eye

"OMG THANK YOU NATSU!" madarow had a puff of pink smoke and out came a little puppy version of madaorws wolf form. as well as a 2nd pink smoke that appeard a little casltle made out of bras and paintes. the wolf went inside of if to take a nap

'better not be my stuff you mutt' . natsu thought the girl looked at natsu agine.

"one more qustion" the girl said. natsu looked at her

"why is there so many salde?"

56..natsu had made 56...1 for the girl..55 for her

"hehe"

timebreak

"so let me get this stright your kind is not of this time line"

natsu expalned the whole thing to the girl.

"so your kind is a langerdary beast of creation.?"

"one of 3 yep" natsu said with a goofy smile

"annnnnnd you tell me your pretty much a desendent of a god cause how much food you can eat?"

.

..

...

"well shit" natsu said.

"HAHAHAH" the girl was ..laughing

she saw a little tear left her eye

"oh my god you must be insain"

this kind of shocked natsu.

"ok so tell me why kind of monster are you really" the girl said

'omg she thinks im kidding'

"well sadly she not kidding" the girl turn around too see a madrow in his wolf form.

"oh hey litt-" natsu got cut off to a wolf gving her a stern lecture

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD NATSU! I TURN AROUND FOR 20 MINS TO TAKE A NAP AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE TOLD HER! YOU TOLD HER ONE OF THE BIGGEST SECREATS IN ALL OF-OF ANYTHING! THE REASON WHY THE MYSTIC DRAGON,GOD AND DEVIL SPREADED THERE ENGERY! WHY THE BIG BANG WAS A BIGGER BANG THAT ANYONE - but over lengedey slayers- CAN PROSCESS! OHHHH WHATS NEXT TELL THAT WE ARE OF A DIFFERNT TIME LINE !? OH WAIT DONE THAT! " the wolf was mad and this left the girl in shock

"oh my gosh you where not joking" the girl said a little shocked. natsu looked at the woman wiht a slight smile.

"hehe" natsu said rubbing the back of her head

"oh wait. we never got your name" madarow said. floating around eating a chicken wing in his mouth

'where the hell did he get that" both girls thought.

the woman in purple hair looked at natsu.

"mizore " the woman said natsu smiled

"well mizore . it was nice to meet you. wannna eat here agine tommorw" natsu asked with a smile.

mizore looked at natsu and ..smiled

" as wired as you might be. at least you have a kind heart. sure" mizore got up form the chair and left.

"well i better get going. see you tommorw natsu" mizore said as she left the room.

as mizore left the to her room next door natsu looked at madarow

"where the hhell did you get the chicken wing?" natsu asked

time break

natsu watched a 2nd fight. it was between the krurumu girl. she was a subbus.

"im gonna rip of those wings now as a price to pay for challenging me" the inner moka. said as she was walking closer to the girl with blue hair and a large chest. moka raised her legs

'shit' natsu thought and next thing she knew she was right in front of moka. natsu got her forearm ready for one hell of a kick .


End file.
